Kaylei
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: Zanessa is having their first daughter.Zac starts asking Vanessa questions about their unborn daughter which leads vanessa to go to labour. One-shot previous name yenibb8


V?What if she doesn't like me?"Zac asked his pregnant wife.

"Who babe?"Vanessa asked back rubbing her tummy with a smile on her face.

"Our baby girl."Zac said turning to his wife.

"Zac…"Vanessa sighed."Baby…I know this is our first child let alone our first daughter but she's bound to love you who doesn't?"Vanessa said.

"well…I guess…"Zac his fingers with hers."What if she has a boyfriend early and doesn't need us anymore?"He asked.

Vanessa laughed at her husbands curiousity."Babe…She will need us until forever and it's not like you'll ever let her have a boyfriend."She said with a giggle.

Zac sighed thought for a second and shot up"What if I die before she's born?!?!"

"WHAT?!?"Vanessa said as she clutched her heart in shock.

"Baby think about ordinary day.I wake up,eat breakfast,kiss you and go to a photoshoot or something then I'm driving then…THERE!My car crashes and I die!What then?!What if our baby girl doesn't know who her daddy is!?

"Zachary!That will NOT happen!"Vanessa scolded her husband."And if it did your daughter will know everysingle thing about you!to the way you wink and to the way you stammer when you lie to me!"Vanessa said calming down her heart.

"Okay."Zac said."What if she cries everytime I hold her?"He asked again

"She won't zac…"Vanessa said.

"What if she gets sick?"

"Then we'll take care of her and if she's still sick after a day we take her to the doctor."She answered.

"What if it's her bedtime and she can't fall asleep?"

"Then we'll try singing to her or reading her a bedtime story."Vanessa said.

"What if I get sick and she wants me to hold her but,I cant cause I'm sick?

"Zac—"Vanessa said but her husband cut him off.

"What if she calls someone else daddy and not me?!"

"What if it's her bedtime and she doesn't wanna sleep yet?"

"What if she throws her toys at me?"

"What if she doesn't want me as her daddy?"

"What if she likes dylan more?"He continuesly wanted to know everything about his daughter.

"ZAC!"Vanessa exclaimed trying to get her husbands attention.

"V?What if she wants candy but,It's la—"Zac asked before he was cutt off by his wife kissing him.

Vanessa pulled back and looked at his seriously and stroked a strand of his hair by his face."Babe why do you keep asking all these questions?"She said.

Zac sighed"Because…I don't wanna be a failure as a father.I wanna be the best parent in the world. You probably are already suffering in carrying our child.I don't wanna let her down…"zac admitted.

Vanessa smiled"Babe…I bet you'll be the best father in the world!So don't worry."Vanessa said.

Zac smiled in return.

||Later on||

Vanessa was asleep and zac was watching tv with his arm around vanessa when she woke up.

"Zac can I ask you a question?"Vanessa said while panting.

"Yeah."He said confused.

"Zac what if I told you I'm in labour?"Vanessa said still panting and choking on the words.

"well…first of all—wait.—WHAT?!?"Zac exclaimed.

"OWW!!!"Vanessa winced in pain clutching her stomach.

"Oh no!"Zac said as he rushed to the phone calling an ambulance.

"_Hello?"The guy answered._

"_I need an ambulance right away!My wife is in labour!"Zac shouted into the phone panicking._

"_One is on the way!May I have your name please?"_

"_Zac Efron my wife is Vanessa Efron."_

"_Okay ambulance is on the way try to keep your wife calm…"_

"_Okay.I gotta go."Zac said and hung up._

"ZAAC!!"Vanessa cried.

Zac ran to Vanessa and held her hand."Okay breath!breath!Vanessa it's okay the ambulance is on the way."Zac said trying to calm down her wife.

||At the hospital||Ashley and Miley were pacing around the hospital waiting for Joe(Joe jonas is Vanessa's guy bestfriend)to come and also waiting for Vanessa's ambulance to come.

"Guys!"Joe said as she ran over to them.

"Joe!"They both said in horizon hugging him.

"I'm sorry i'm late it's raining hard and I can't find parking. others are on their way."Joe explained.

"It's okay."Ashley said.

"Where's nessa?"Joe asked.

"She's not here y—"Ashley tried to explained but was cut off by a loud cry of"_ZAAC!!!"_then they saw Vanessa being pulled out of the ambulance with zac by her side.

She was crying in pain.

"It's okay ness…"Ashley said.

||Hours later||"UGHHHH!!!!I can't take this anymore!!!"Vanessa cried.

"Shhh…It's okay sweetie…"Zac encouraged his wife.

"Dammit!Why can't they take her to the delivery room yet?!"Ashley exclaimed she can't just stay there and watch her bestfriend cry in pain and she can do nothing about it.

"Because she's not fully time the doctor came she's only 8 centimeters dialated."Zac said. He held Vanessa's hand the moment he came back after calling an squezzed it so tight that I may already be broken.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Vanessa screamed in pain as sweat fell from her forehead and tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Then the doctor came in checked her again"She's fully dialated…Let's get her in the delivery room…"

They wheeled Vanessa to the delivery room.

"Okay sweetie when you come out we're gonna be right 'll have your little baby by then…Best I'm so proud of you…Me and miles…We love you ness…You can do this…"Ashley said.

"Love you guys too…wait for me okay?"Vanessa whispered.

"Okay"Miley whispered as she and ashley blew a kiss to their bestfriend before she was pushed into the delivery room.

Miley and Ashley continued to pace around the waiting room waiting worriedly and was the same so too to Joe.

Stella and Vanessa parents came through the door.

"Is my adorable neice here yet?!"Stella said.

"Apparently not yet."Joe said.

Stella sighed and sat in the chairs.

"Is my neice here yet it's been 6 LOONG hours…"Stella complained.

"Actually it's been 8."Joe said.

||An hour later||Dylan and Zac's parents had arrived 's been 9 hours.

Suddenly Zac came out of the delivery room in scrubs with a goofy grin of his face."I have a daughter."He said with a huge grin. Everyone lead them to Vanessa's they came in Vanessa sat up on the bed holding a small pink flowed down her cheeks but it wasn't from was tears of pain anymore it was tears of all walked over and gasped

The baby…was absolutely had Vanessa's dark brown hair,zac's nose,Vanessa's lips,zac's skin tone and zac's eyes.A totally combination of Zanessa and it was perfect.

"She's gorgeous."Stella whispered.

"She's just like her mother."Zac said as he kissed Vanessa's forehead and gently stroked the cute little baby in his wife's arms.

"Who knew a combination of you and zac will turn out this adorable and gorgeous?"Ashley joked and everyone laughed.

"So what's her name?"Miley said.

"Kaylei Anne Riannah."Zac and Vanessa both said.

"Perfect."They all whispered in chorus.

"Now let's get a picture of the new family!"Ashley squealed.

"SHHH!"They all said.

".smile Efrons!"Ashley said taking the picture of the new family.

_FLASH._

The Efron Family

Announces the birth of…

Kaylei Anne Riannah…

Baby girl

Born on August 16.4 in the morning

8 lbs and 4 ounces.

The first and perfect daughter.

Kaylei.


End file.
